


Last Christmas

by happygowriting



Series: The Fransom Files [7]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Christmas, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Songfic, angsty porn, last christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Ransom decides to let himself be vulnerable. What he and Frank have - a friendship with sex on the side - but he feels like there's more to it. More to them. More that they could explore. After thinking about it for months Ransom decides to tell him, only the end results are not what he thought they would be.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)
Series: The Fransom Files [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836
Kudos: 3





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

Ransom prided himself in being an asshole without feelings and people might find that strange but Ransom really didn’t give a shit about it or what people thought. He was comfortable with who he was and didn’t need anyone’s approval of him. And for the most part that was true. He typically didn’t care about what other people wanted or what they thought of him. He was rich and semi powerful and could buy whatever he wanted and never once had trouble finding someone to warm his bed, especially since he had a friends with benefits thing going on with Frank. 

**_Frank._ **

He was the one exception to all of Ransom’s rules and all of the walls that he built up. Ransom wasn’t quite sure about how he felt with having one person be the exception to his rules. It wasn’t like he had control of it. He had tried to build up walls around Frank, he wanted to not give a shit about anything about Frank except for the friends with benefits thing he had with him because that was fun. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t be cold with Frank. He couldn’t not care about Frank. Any walls that Ransom built up Frank would tear down easily. Just a look and the walls came tumbling down and Ransom couldn’t find it in him to care that much about it.

Frank was… well he was Frank and Ransom wanted him, no matter how much he didn’t want to admit it or dwell on it too much. He had never uttered the words out loud and never had really admitted it to himself what he wanted. Was it because he was scared that he wouldn’t get it? That Frank wouldn’t return the same feelings? Ransom liked to believe that he had more confidence in that and wouldn’t let such a simple thing push him away from getting what he wanted. Maybe he just didn’t want to mess up what they had because what they had was just fine. It had worked for them for years so why try and change it now?

  
  
  


Frank and Ransom had a unique relationship. They both came from well off families and had grown up together. Most of their summer were spent together doing various things, which mostly included fucking and reading books. Well Frank would read them out loud as they laid under the summer sun, his velvet smooth voice wrapping around Ransom and made him feel warm and cheesy. Ransom really could spend hours just listening to Frank read. Frank breathed life into words that would otherwise just be meaningless ink on paper. 

They would find moments together, stolen moments in between responsibilities and trying to appear proper enough for the world they lived in. Whispered words would past between them, secrets that only they knew and would keep. Those moments were the moments that nobody could ever take from them. Everything was always causal between them, even when they fucked it was causal. No strings attached. No expectations. No feelings. It was perfect and everything that Ransom could tolerate. 

Then Ransom had to go and fuck it up and catch stupid feelings. 

He tried to ignore them. He pushed them down, buried them under years of not wanting to tie himself down to anyone or anything. He didn’t need the complication of feelings. Everything was fine just the way that they were. But the more he refused to accept it, the stronger his feelings got for Frank. It got to the point where he was yearning to be in Frank’s presence and to have him all for himself. 

Ransom knew that trying to change their dynamic, trying to get more out of what they had together, would more than likely upset everything. It would change things, but isn’t that what Ransom wanted? Ransom wanted Frank all to himself so that meant he had to upset the dynamic and hopefully, no scratch that, he would get what he wanted because he was Ransom Drysdale and he didn’t back down. Not even for something as stupide as feelings.

Ransom thinks about it for a while. This wasn’t something he could just rush into. No, he needed to plan, to consider if it was really worth tellingFrank about how he felt and how he wanted to be with him in a strings attached relationship. How much would it really be different than what they already had? They already had an unspoken… something. After months he decides he’s going to do it, decides that he’s going to use Christmas to tell Frank about his feelings because Ransom knew that Frank would be around them. 

Christmas time comes around a lot faster than Ransom had thought it would and all of a sudden he was seeing Frank a lot sooner than he was prepared for. But could one ever be prepared to confess their feelings for someone? Ransom was nervous and he didn’t like it, he was never nervous around anyone, let alone being nervous around Frank. Frank was the one person that Ransom had always been the most comfortable around. 

The moment Ransom sees Frank the nerves flow through him and he couldn’t shake them. The nerves of knowing that he was going to be telling Frank the depth of his feelings for him and asking for something he never in his life thought he would want or ask anyone for just wouldn’t go away. Which leads to Ransom taking at least three shots before he finally allows Frank to corner him and say hello for the first time that night.

Frank walks up to him and smirks, cigarette dangling from his lips. He had seen Ransom take the shots and was wondering what was going on with him. “What’s up old man? Already get in the Absinthe? You’re looking a bit green under the color.”

Ransom rolls his eyes. “I’m not that much older than you Frank so you’re also an old man. And not yet, was waiting for you to come by before breaking out the bottle. I did take a few shots of vodka to loosen up.”

Ransom flashes him a smile, one that he reserves just for Frank.

“Then why are we standing here and not opening it?” Frank takes a puff of his cigarette, smoke blowing into Ransom’s face. Ransom plucks the cigarette from Frank’s fingers and takes a long drag before handing it back to him and turning to lead him back to the kitchen.. 

He pulls out the new bottle of Absinthe that he had bought to share with Frank and opens the bottle before pouring them both a glass. He slides the glass across the counter and watches as Frank catches it, his fingers wrapping around the glass. For a moment Ransom can’t help but picture those same fingers wrapping around his cock but he clears his throat and tells himself to think of others things and that sex can come later. Which it will. He and Frank always had sex when they saw each other.

“Are you going to stick around tonight?” Ransom asks, a little hope in his voice.

Frank smirks, tongue dancing around the rim of his glass in a teasing way. “Consider it your Christmas present. I’ll even share your bed.”

Ransom chuckles and rolls his eyes a bit at Frank. It was so easy to fall into the same old pattern with Frank. It was easy for Ransom to relax around him and allow himself to laugh and just talk. It was easy to just… be and not keep up any appearance. 

The majority of the night is spent with them eyeing each other across the table and rooms, each engaged in their own conversations, knowing that they would have their time together later. Ransom feels hot under Frank’s gaze, his body reacting subtle to the other man. He knows what’s going to come, the sex they’re going to have and how it’s going to feel to have Frank’s hands on him and body close. Even if Ransom crashes and burns with telling Frank his feelings at least he’ll have that, at least he’ll have that intimate moment with Frank where nothing else mattered but the two of them and finding pleasure in each other.

He gets lost for a few moments looking over at Frank and watching him talk. There was such an ease to everything he did and sometimes Ransom envied that. Frank truly didn’t give a shit and could easily bullshit his way through any conversation. Ransom would let his emotions control him at times, letting his anger take over when it shouldn’t. Frank didn’t, not that Ransom had ever seen. He doesn’t realize that he’s staring at Frank until Frank looks over and catches his eye. Frank smirks at him, having a silent conversation and nodding to the stairs.

Ransom smirks and ends his conversation as quickly as he can before he heads up the stairs to his room. His nerves return as he gets closer to his room and he tries to push them away. He was Ransom Drysdale, rich trust fund playboy and he got what he wanted. Ransom wasn’t one to not get what he wanted and he wanted Frank. He’d get him. He hoped.

He shrugs off his coat and puts it on the hanger, straightening his sweater and sits down on the bed, waiting for Frank and tries not to focus on the nerves. Thankfully he didn’t have much time to dwell when his door was being pushed open and Frank’s strolling in, cigarette dangling from the smirk on his lips.

“Looking good as ever Drysdale.” Frank says, walking over to Ransom. He takes a drag of his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray that Ransom kept in his room.

Frank looks at him for a moment before cupping his face and leaning down, kissing Ransom for the first time in months. Ransom moans against his lips, his hands finding Frank’s hips as he pulls him in. Frank tasted like cigarettes and memories and he couldn't get enough of it. He licks into Frank’s mouth and pushes closer to him, kissing him desperately before pulling back with a whine. He didn’t want to but he needed to say what he wanted to.

“Frank, I want to say something to you.” Ransom says, voice husky from the kiss. He licks his lips and looks at Frank, a vulnerable look on his face. 

“We don’t have to say anything that we can show.” Frank says, taking in the look on his face before leaning forward and kissing him again.

Ransom kisses him for a few moments before pulling back. “I need to say this. I want you. In every way that I could ever want and it’s fucking scary. I want to be with you and only you.” Ransom runs his hands over his face. “I want to be in a relationship with you.”

Frank looks at him for a long while without saying anything before he cups Ransom's face and pulls him in for a hard kiss. He still doesn’t say anything but he pulls Ransom closer and as much as Ransom wants an answer, wants to know that Frank feels the same way he can’t help but moan into the kiss and push closer. He pulls at Franks clothes eventually getting Frank’s shirt off before working on his pants. They work each others clothes off together and soon they’re both naked and Frank is pushing Ransom down onto his back with a soft moan.

“I want you to.” Frank says as he places messy kisses down his chest, his hands running up and down Ransom’s body, fingers memorizing each part of his body. Ransom can’t tell if his comment is agreeing with him or not but before Ransom can question it Frank’s lips are being wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck.” Ransom moans out, his hands dropping to fist in Frank’s hair, tugging on his locks as he rocks his hips up, sliding his cock deeper into Frank’s throat. He feels a satisfying shiver run up his spin when he hears Frank gag for a few moments on his cock before he adjust to Ransom fucking up into his mouth. 

Frank’s eyes water with each fuck but he enjoys it. He enjoys seeing Ransom get so lost in the pleasure. There was just something about it that made these stolen moments with Ransom even more perfect. He groans around Ransom’s dick, letting him fuck his face before his fingers find Ransom’s hole and he starts to tease him before reaching over and grabbing the lube and slicking his fingers up.

Ransom groans as he feels Frank’s fingers. His body opening up for Frank easily. His body knew Frank and knew that being with Frank meant pleasure. He feels Frank push a finger into him, pushing past the tight ring of muscle and feeling his walls. Frank’s finger pushes in and out of him a few times before a second one is added. 

Ransom spreads his legs, giving Frank more room to work. Whimpers and moans fall from Ransom’s mouth and he doesn’t even try to keep them muffled, doesn’t care that he’s being noisy. He wants Frank to know how he feels, how good he’s making him feel. Soon he’s open enough and loose enough and Frank pulls off his cock with a pop, crawling up his body and between his legs. Ransom watches as Frank slicks up his cock and slides it between his cheeks and pushes into him slowly. 

Frank keeps his eyes open even though he wants to close them in pleasure because he doesn’t want to miss the way Ransom’s mouth drops open as Frank’s cock pushes into him and stretches him open even more. He doesn’t want to miss how his body arches up or the way Ransom’s eyes close and he moans out lowly. It’s a beautiful sight, one that Frank wants to remember. One that he needs to remember.

Frank bottoms out and then leans down, hands resting on either side of Ransom’s face and he kisses him like he’s never kissed him before. It’s deep and slow, lips sliding against each other as his tongue finds its way in Ransom’s mouth. He tries to pour the things that he can’t say, won’t say, into the kiss, tries to let Ransom know that even if he doesn’t say the words out loud, even if he doesn’t commit to him the way that Ransom wants him to commit he still cares about him. Frank cared about Ransom in ways that he didn’t care about anyone else. But Frank was still Frank and he was who he was and Ransom knew that.

  
Ransom lets out a needy whimper at the kiss, pressing closer, a leg wrapping around Frank’s waist and hips moving with him as Frank starts to move. Everything about this time feels different. Ransom wonders if it’s because of the words he said, if maybe this was Frank’s way of answering him and letting him know that he was on the same page. But there was a part of him that felt like this was almost a goodbye, that Frank was making their time together more meaningful and lasting because it might be the last time for a long time, longer than usually but Ransom pushes that down and ignores it and focuses on the hope that this was the beginning of something new.

His cock throbs between them and he moans Frank’s name as Frank fucks into him harder, angling his hips so that Frank’s cock is hitting his prostate with each thrust.Ransom can’t help but lose himself in the feeling of Frank being around him, of Frank’s cock being inside of him. It was one of the best feelings and having sex with Frank always brought him so much pleasure. 

Ransom had sex with a lot of people but having sex with Frank was hands down the best thing person he had ever had sex with. Frank knew how to read his body and knew how to read it. Frank’s hands run up and down his body, fingers tracing each muscle and ridge and bump in his body, ghosting over the spots that Frank knew would send shivers down Ransom’s spine. His breath comes quicker and his body arches up as he gets closer to his orgasm. He runs his fingers down Frank’s spine hard enough to leave red scratches behind. Frank’s breath is coming harsh in his ear, mixed with moans and whimpers.

“F-Frank, fuck, I’m getting close. Don’t fucking stop.” Ransom manages to growl out.

Frank lets out a laugh and smashes his lips against his, his hand wrapping around his cock.

“Cum for me baby. Let go and fall apart beneath me. I want to see you cum, want to feel you mess my hand.” Frank says against his lips as he quickens his hips, slamming his cock against Ransom’s prostate in the most intimate of ways. 

It’s all too much for Ransom - the sound of Frank’s voice, the feeling of Frank’s cock, how his hand grips his cock firmly, and the fucking feelings Ransom was feeling, they were even more intense now - and he moans out loudly as his cock jerks in Frank’s hand as he cums, hot white spurts of cum covering Frank’s hand and Ransom’s chest. 

The feeling of Ransom’s ass clenching around him paired with his moans and how absolutely wrecked he looks under Frank has Frank cumming and cumming hard. His hips jerk a few times before his cock is pulsing and he’s letting go inside of Ransom. 

They lay there for a few long moments, Frank’s cock still buried inside of Ransom and their breaths mingling together as they slowly come down from their high. Ransom doesn’t dare to even breathe a word, even though he has questions running through his mind, he doesn’t want to interrupt their moment. He wanted to hold onto the moment for as long as he could. Eventually Frank pulls out and drops down beside him. He finds his pants and pulls out his cigarettes, pulling one out and lights it up.

“I think we get better at fucking each time that we do it.” Frank draws, his voice a bit rough. He takes a long drag of his cigarette and turns to look at Ransom, a lazy smile on his face. 

Ransom reaches out and grabs the cigarette and takes a puff before passing it back. “It’s because we do and we’re just good at what we do when we’re together.”

Frank gives him a lazy smile and they fall silent again. Ransom lays his head on Frank’s chest. Something feels different between the two of them and Ransom doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or not but then Frank’s running his fingers through his hair and he decides that he doesn’t care at this moment and decides to push it off until tomorrow. He could talk to Frank in the morning and get a solid, concrete answer. He sighs and closes his eyes, falling asleep.

-

Ransom wakes up the next morning and for a moment he feels a sense of calm, feels like it’s going to be the start of new beginnings. But then he turns over, ready to wake Frank up in the most delicious way and he finds the spot next to him empty and the sheets cold.

Frank was gone.


End file.
